Calm, Cool and Collected
by Sevfan
Summary: Written in honour of Laylee's birthday. Summer is not Draco's favourite time of year.


Author's note: Written in honour of Laylee's birthday. Hope your day is wonderful, my friend. You deserve it. *hugs*

Beta: Alisanne – thank you so much for looking this over for me. I really appreciate it. *mwah*

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Calm, Cool and Collected**

"I'm home," called Draco as he Apparated into the front foyer.

"In here," Harry replied from the lounge. "How was your day?"

"Hot, but otherwise okay." Draco placed a stack of books on the side table and then leaned over and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek.

"What am I? Your old granny? Come here and give me a proper snog."

"Ugh, no. I'm too sweaty and sticky. It'll have to wait until I've had a shower, Harry. I can't bear the thought of you touching me until I do. It was like hell in the store today."

"I thought the shop had air con."

"It does…in name only. Margaret doesn't like it when it's too cold, so it barely makes a difference when it's this hot out. You know these old dears – they catch a chill easily." Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry chuckled. "Can't you ask Margaret to have it a bit cooler?"

"I did. She dropped it two degrees. The next thing I know she had her cardy on, if you can believe it. The place was like an oven and she was cold. Wasn't long before the temperature was back to where it was."

"Have you tried a Cooling Charm?"

"Yes, but people started noticing the cold when they got close to me so I had to stop using one."

"Bugger."

"Yeah." Draco sighed. "If I could, I'd fuck up the air con and drop it down to nine."

"That's a bit cold for book browsing."

"I know, but I'd be happy. I miss the cold, Harry."

"You aren't serious."

"Very. I love bundling up in jumpers, scarves and gloves and then going for a walk in the crisp, cold air. It's invigorating. Makes you feel alive. Not like this hot and humid weather we're having right now. That only makes you feel limp, listless and totally miserable."

"While I can't say that I'm a fan of this heatwave, I do enjoy summer more than winter. You can keep your snow and freezing temperatures, Draco."

"Think about what happens afterwards, though."

"Afterwards?"

"Cuddling in front of the fire with a hot cocoa, snuggling under the duvet at night…"

"Your cold feet on mine," interjected Harry.

Draco laughed. "That too."

"As I said, you can keep it all to yourself. Off with you now and take that shower."

"Okay, Harry. I won't be long and then I'll help with the tea." Draco trotted off, stripping as he went.

Harry grinned at the sight of his half-naked husband rounding the corner, and then turned for the kitchen. The stack of books Draco had brought home caught his eye. Since starting work at the Book Nook in Muggle London, Draco had become a voracious reader. Since the shop specialised in second-hand books, he was allowed to bring home as many as he desired, as long as he brought them back. And Draco desired plenty. Harry never ceased to be amazed at the wide variety of subjects that Draco read. He was sure that Draco could give even Hermione a run for her money.

Harry also knew that while Draco complained about Margaret, the shop owner, from time to time, he had developed a great affection for the older woman. It was also evident that Margaret felt the same way about Draco. Harry could see it in her eyes whenever he stopped by to say hello or to take Draco out for lunch. The former Slytherin was content with his job amongst the Muggles; well, as long as it wasn't hot.

Fresh from his shower, Draco came up behind Harry at the cooker and put his arms around his waist. "What are we having?"

"Spag Bolognese."

"Did you make the sauce?"

"Yes. I know it's your favourite."

"Yum. You make a good little wife."

Harry growled and took one of Draco's hands and placed it firmly on his crotch. "Does that feel like a _wife_?"

"Not in the least, thank Merlin. Sorry about that, _husband_."

"That's more like it. Set the table, would you?"

After supper, Harry suggested that they sit in the garden with their tea.

"Are you mad? It's a million degrees out there! I'm staying in here where it's cool."

Harry laughed. "You _really_ don't like the heat, do you?"

"Unless we generate it ourselves, no."

"Okay, then we'll stay in. May I read one of the books you brought home tonight? I saw one that looks interesting."

"Of course, Harry."

They settled on the sofa, one at each end, their legs intertwined, reading until the wee hours.

**HDHDHDHDHDHD**

The following morning, Draco found Harry sitting at the kitchen table with a large mug of coffee and a plate of toast.

"Morning, Harry. I could murder a coffee."

"Morning, sleepyhead. I put a Stasis Charm on the pot so it's still nice and fresh."

"Excellent." Just as Draco was reaching for a mug, there was a tap at the window.

"That must be the owl with the _Prophet_. Would you mind getting it?" asked Harry.

"Not at all."

Draco opened the window, only to be blasted by a strong wind. "What the bloody hell…?" he said, struggling to get hold of the paper. Once he finally managed, he slammed the window shut and raced for the door to the back garden, flinging it open.

"Harry! It's SNOWING!" Draco shouted.

Smirking, Harry said, "Oh really?"

Draco dashed outside and, with his arms outstretched and head tilted back, he exclaimed, "This is glorious!"

Harry stood shivering in the doorway. "Draco! You're in pyjamas and slippers; come in and put on some proper clothes! You'll catch your death."

Hair covered in snowflakes, Draco bounded for the door. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah, I used a localised Weather Charm, plus a few Disillusionment Charms so the neighbours don't see. You like it?"

"Thanks, I love it! Come on; let's get dressed!"

They dressed warmly and then went out into the storm, playing like a couple of kids for hours. Harry could see that Draco was truly in his element, and he smiled, glad that the idea had come to him.

Later, snuggled in front of a roaring fire, Harry said, "I see what you mean about afterwards. I had forgotten how nice this is."

Draco smiled, his eyes lit with a mischievous glint. "How about we take this beyond nice? Maybe generate a little heat of our own?"

As Harry lay back, bringing Draco down with him, he said just before their lips met, "Did I ever tell you that winter is my favourite season?"

Fin

Author's note: The inspiration for this little story was based on Laylee's own dislike of hot weather. ;)


End file.
